


I never want to see you again..

by chaotic_mimi



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: No Romance, Other, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mimi/pseuds/chaotic_mimi
Summary: --Campus by vampire weekend songfic!!!Serious War AU!!
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I never want to see you again..

**Author's Note:**

> Busy with school lol.. highschool sucks..

-

He awoke his eyes burned from the sunlight, the room had a big window in front of his bed. He grabbed his brush heading towards the mirror, his messy Brown hair. He grabbed his suit putting on the aqua monocle and the blue sash

'Mayor'

He saw his fellow friend with big eyes. In his mind he wanted to go visit and spend some time with his friend but he had matters to take care of, the 'Mycelium Resistance' to be intact. 

There he was walking around Hermittown reading a book probably studying mycelium. His glasses slightly fell from his nose. A big urge to go and surprise the hermit fell upon the Mayor, as he started running he noticed the change in color in the grass

'Dang it Scar, you're each other's enemies! He'll probably hold you hostage!"

He didn't want to see him again. Even if it was hard to pretend that he never wanted to see him again, he pulled out his communicator to text his loyal helpers. He dragged himself back to the town hall sitting on the throne, his communicator making a buzzing noise. 

"It's ready."

The Mayor shoved it in his pocket walking out picking up jellie as well taking her with him. He passed his enemy who was inspecting a mushroom from the mycelium block. The leader looked to his side and imagined himself running towards him…

-

Grian ran towards Scar grabbing his hand running towards the ocean leaping into the air elytra opening the red blue and yellow wings spreading out. Scars Blue Vex Wings also flying heading to the jungle, Flying through the jungle trees the lanterns still going bright. Villagers speaking giggles, opening soda bottles, fire rockets helping them zoom through it. The mansion coming into view shulkers waiting for the two.

-

In the evening Scar sat on the diamond throne holding a meeting with the resistance in the corner. 

"I never want to see it and them again, I don't want any of them walking around Hermittown. How can I pretend! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" He screamed pointing to the ones in the corner. Eyes widened Grian grabbed Ren and Impulse and sprinted out of the hall, Stress Etho and Xb running behind Jevin stood there shaking his head before running after them. Scar stared at False and Xisuma nodding, they both took out their swords running after them. 


End file.
